


An Alternate Life

by Newrose12



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newrose12/pseuds/Newrose12
Summary: I really suck at titles.In the alternate universe Pete convinces Rose to work with him at Torchwood and she meets a few familiar faces.





	An Alternate Life

**Author's Note:**

> This takes from the point of when Rose has been trapped in the alternate universe and I'm changing things, since there are doppelgangers of Jackie, Pete and even Rose, I'm pulling in the rest of the cast, including the Doctor. I'm going to explain what the Doctor is doing there, in the next chapter or two, I promise. Everyone is going to be slightly out of character, except Donna, I love her and am going to try to keep her as much the same as I can. The Doctor will be the most out of character, but again, there's a reason.

“I don't know Pete,” Rose says, her eyes on the plate in front of her while pushing around her breakfast.

“I just want you to think about it is all, give you something to do, get your mind off things.” Pete is sitting across from her at the breakfast table, watching her with worried eyes. 

It's been almost three months since the Doctor left her in the alternate universe and she rarely goes out.

“What does she need to think about?” Jackie asks, walking into the room, carrying her own plate of food and waiving off a maid who moves forward to take it from her.

“I thought it would be good for Rose to get out, maybe help me at Torchwood.”

“Oh no, she's done enough world-saving, thank you. She can get a nice, normal job, something like she had before.”

“I'm not talking about world-saving Jackie,” Pete replies, “more just clerical work, she has experience with aliens, she could consult.”

“No,” Jackie states firmly with a shake of her head, “I want her as far away from there as possible.”

“Jacks,” Pete says, his voice becoming exasperated, this was becoming an old argument between them.

“Excuse me,” Rose interrupts and stands, leaving her unfinished breakfast behind, Jackie stands to follow, demanding that her daughter promise to stay away from Torchwood.

\-----***----- 

“Honestly Rose,” Pete assures as they pull into the parking garage of Torchwood, “you'll be working with me, nothing too exciting, just monitoring the day to day comings and goings of life on Earth.”

“Right,” Rose says and follows him from the car and past the security guard where Pete flashes a badge.

“We'll get you set up with your own badge by the end of the day, there is some paperwork and some tests that need to be run.”

“Tests?” Rose asks a bit alarmed.

“Nothing too invasive, just standard testing to verify you're human and not something in disguise.”

“Promise, I'm not a big green monster,” Rose says with a quick grin at him.

“I know,” he responds with a smile of his own, “but it's just standard for the company, especially after the Dalek invasion.”

“Sure,” she agrees and follows him through several doors, each requiring a scan of his badge. He leads her up to the fifth floor and through glass doors to what looks like a medical facility, all white walls and sterile smelling.

“This is Tosh,” Pete says, he's been chatting the whole way, pointing out the different areas but this is the first person he introduces her to, “she'll be helping you with the paperwork and tests.”

“Hi,” the Asian woman greets with a smile.

“I'll leave you in her capable hands, you should finish just before lunch, I'll meet you back here and we'll take it together.”

“Sounds good,” Rose replies and watches him go, a spike of panic washing through her but she squashes it down.

“If you'll follow me,” Tosh says and turns to lead the way to a room with an exam table. “Please hop up there,” she says and turns towards the counter that runs along the back wall.

“Will it hurt?” Rose asks, mostly joking, but Tosh turns back with a smile.

“Not at all.”

She's right, even when she draws blood, there is no prick like Rose is expecting, it's a quick pressure on her arm and suddenly the vial is full. Tosh keeps up a running commentary the whole time, asking questions and making comments as she goes.

“We were all surprised to hear that Pete and Jackie had daughter, I mean, Jackie Tyler, a mum? No one thought it was possible, too self absorbed. Oh my,” she stops and stares at Rose, her eyes wide, “I'm so sorry...”

“No,” Rose says with a wave of her hand, she'd met this universe’s Jackie and is glad she has her version and not that one, “I understand, she's come around though, since the invasion.”

“Right,” Tosh says and has a hard time meeting Rose's eyes after that. She's stopped talking for the most part, unless needed to instruct Rose in filling out paperwork and Rose misses her chatter.

“All done?” Pete shows up around noon just as Tosh is printing off her badge and placing in a holder.

“Just so,” she says, spinning around on the stool that sits in front of the computer she's been working at.

“Great, well come on, I'll take you to the cafeteria, it's not the best food, but it does the trick.” He has her try her badge, just to make sure it's working and then leads her up two floors to a large cafeteria that is half full of people and to Rose's shock, several different aliens. There is a large counter that runs the length of the room, a worker spaced every few feet willing to dish out what is being served.

“Choose what you want, it's paid for by the company, I'd stay away from that side of the room,” he says pointing to the left, “that's all ethnic food.” The way he says 'ethnic' makes her think he's not talking about Chinese. She settle’s on on chips, her stomach is too unsettled to eat any more and joins Pete at the table he's selected and they are soon joined by several others, including a very familiar face.

“Jack?” she asks, staring at the man who has sat down across from her, resembling Jack Harkness.

“Hi there,” the man says with his usual smirk, though there is only a faint flirtatious spark to his eyes.

“Jack, this is Rose,” Pete introduces when Rose can't find her voice.

“Nice to meet you Rose,” Jack says and holds out his hand which Rose shakes while trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he is here. He looks different, he looks younger and instead of his large coat and suspenders, he's wearing a very nice suit.

“You as well,” she finally responds and the he winks at her and turns to speak with another young man, one that Pete introduces as Owen, their resident doctor. Tosh joins them, sitting next to Owen and they share a quick kiss and Tosh flashes her a quick smile.

“This is most of our what we call 'meet and greet' team, any new arriving aliens go through a thorough screening and if they don't pass, they're sent home,” Pete explains.

“We're missing John and Gwen though,” Tosh says and Pete nods.

“John is the team leader, Gwen is his second, they're out checking on a undocumented alien right now, they should be back later today though, I'll introduce you to them when they get in.”

“Sounds good,” Rose says quietly and goes back to her chips. When they're done, Pete shows her to her office, which throws her because she wasn't expecting that.

“My office is just two doors down, John's is between ours if you need anything just ask-” he's interrupted by a redhead barging in.

“Oi, bossman,” she says and there is something about her that Rose likes right away.

“And this is my assistant Donna; Donna, this is Rose.”

“Now he calls me his assistant,” Donna said, “fastest fingers in Chiswick,” she wiggles said fingers, “tried calling me a secretary at first, got him out of that habit right quick.”

“It was one time Donna,” Pete says in a way that proves that this is an old argument but he's trying to hide a smile and Rose can't help but grin.

“Anyway,” Donna presses on, “John and Gwen are back waiting on you to report.” Pete rolls his eyes and shoos Donna out of Rose's office.

“Jack should be in soon with your computer logins and we'll get you all set up, I need to deal with this though.”

“That's fine Pete, I'll be here,” Rose replies and Pete smiles before following Donna out the door. With nothing else to do, Rose explores her office, it's not very big, but it's the first   
office she's ever had, so she's not complaining.

Jack arrives ten minutes later a laptop under one arm that he connects to her computer.

“So Rosie,” he says from under the desk where he is hooking up cables, “are you single?” It's so Jack that it startles a laugh out of her.

“I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, if you're interested,” she flirts back and she hears a loud bang from the desk and he emerges, rubbing his head. 

“You, single? No way,” he grins at her with a wink, and it's so familiar, it makes her chest ache, remembering her Jack.

“Hitting on my daughter is off limits, Jack,” Pete says walking into the room, followed by another familiar face.

“ I wasn't hitting on her,” the other man protests, “just making polite conversation.”

“Thank you Jack, that'll be all,” Pete says exasperatedly and Jack leaves with another wink and a promise to see her later. 

“Rose, this is Gwen Cooper, Gwen, this is my daughter, Rose.”

“It's nice to finally meet you,” Gwen says, moving forward with her hand outstretched. Rose smiles back and shakes her hand, starting to wonder who else is going to show up. At least she didn't have to worry about remembering names.

“Nice to meet you as well.”

“Where is John?” Pete asks Gwen who rolls her eyes.

“You know him, probably checking Owens work.” Pete sighs and turns to Rose.

“You'll meet him later, I guess; did Jack leave you your logins?”

Gwen excuses herself and leaves as Pete moves around the desk to help Rose with signing in.

“Oi Pete, you in there?” a voice calls from outside her office for and Rose feels the breath freeze in her lungs, because she recognizes that voice, but it can't be him. It can't.

“In here, John!” Pete calls and Rose holds her breath, both hoping it's not him and dreading that it is, at the same time.

A man steps into the doorway and Rose feels the color drain from her face. His hair is longer and he's sporting a beard, but there is no hiding his ears. Plus, that Northern accent she'd recognize anywhere, she still hears it in her dreams.

“How's your arm?” Pete asks, giving Rose a moment to regain her composure.

“Still works,” John replies looking down at his left arm as he moves it in a small circle, as if to prove his point. 

“Good to hear,” Pete replies, “this is my daughter, Rose,” he says jutting his chin at Rose as he continues to work on her computer.

“Nice to meet you Rose,” “John” says, and in her mind she hears: “Now run for your life”.

“You as well,” she says faintly, and stands on shaky legs to shake his hand. The moment their hands meet, a shock shoots up her arm and John gets a confused look on his face for a moment before shaking his head and letting go. 

“If you need anything, I'm just next door, if I'm there, feel free to ask.”

“I will, thank you,” she says and sits back down, afraid her legs won't hold her any longer. 

“I'm heading home Pete, do you need anything?”

“Your paperwork would be appreciated,” Pete responds and the other man grins.

“I was shot today Pete, don't you think it can wait until tomorrow?”

“You wouldn't have been shot if you hadn't been reckless,” Pete scolds and John spreads his arms wide looking unrepentant.

“All part of the job,” he explains and Pete shakes his head.

“Get out of here, I want your report by noon tomorrow. Say hi to Elizabeth and the kids.”

“Will do. Again, it was nice to meet you Rose, see you tomorrow,” and with that he walks out of the room.

They are quiet for a long moment while Pete works and Rose finds her courage and voice. 

“Pete, is John,” she starts and then stops, not sure how to finish that sentence. 

“What?” Pete replies, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, “single? The answer is no, and don't you think he's a bit old for you?”

“What?” Rose cries, startled, “ no, that's not what I was going to ask at all,” though the ‘not single’ thing does make her curious. “No, this is going to sound strange, but is John,” she pauses, knowing how strange this will sound, “is he human?”

Pete turns to look at her fully, his eyebrows drawn together.

“As human as you or me. Why do you ask?”

“It's nothing, he just looks like an alien I met once is all.” She gives him a weak smile and he turns back to her computer after a long moment. 

“He went through all of the same tests you did and had the same results. There must be doppelgangers everywhere here, it would make sense, both your mother and I exist here as well as your other universe.”

“That must be it,” she replies and Pete changes the subject by showing her how to log in and change her passwords.

He explains that she'll be working mostly with Donna, something she looks forward to, and the other woman will be the one to train her on all of the systems, starting tomorrow.

When they get home, Jackie is waiting for them, looking cross.

“How was your first day?” she demands and follows Rose to her room.

“It was fine mum,” she responds and changes out of her work clothes for sweats and an old t-shirt.

“Well the world didn't end, so there is that,” is the sarcastic reply and Rose, just for a moment, wants to tell her about him, but only for a moment. Instead she tells her about   
Donna and Tosh, Gwen and Owen and the crazy cafeteria. She doesn't mention Jack because Jackie had meet the other universe's version and would wonder who else was there.

The sarcastic comments don't stop all through dinner, but they don't bother her as much as they used to, in fact she's started to feel more herself than she has in three months.

She goes to bed that night wondering what the next few days will hold for her and wonders if she can avoid John, because seeing him every day, may break her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I've already got the next chapter planned and would love feedback.


End file.
